Only Time Will Tell
by cheshire-cat2391
Summary: InuKag pairings, rated just to be safe. Why is Inuyasha acting so strange? And what is Kagome going to do about it? I refuse to write lemons!
1. So Strange

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company are owned by, Rumiko Takahashi. not me =(

This is my first fan fic. So try not to be too disapointed. Iv'e only read some of the manga and watched a couple episodes, (all in japanise with english subtitles) so spelling errors or just anything confusing, tell me and I will fix them!!! I haven't read any fan fics like this yet, so if I coppied your idea tell me and I will read it and give you credit,(and possibly change my ending!)

_Or she will at least try!_

How did you get in my disclaimer!?!

...

Oh, never mind!!!!

&

"Kagome, did Inuyasha _have _to hit me when I said that?" Shippou asked.

"No, but it would have helped if you hadn't said that at all Shippou." Kagome sighed, it had been a frustrating day as it was, but to add to it what Shippou had said, and Inuyasha's response, it looked like it would only go down hill from there.

. flash back

"Get your smelly paws off Kagome!!"

"Shoo dog boy! Kagome is mine so back off!!"

"Can it you wimpy wolf, Kagome is not, or ever will be yours as long as I have Tetssiga!"

(Kagome and Shippou are sitting on a rock near the two demons and Shippou wispers in Kagome's ear....)

"Most demons don't get this aggressive unless thier mate is threttend or,

WAAAAAAAAHH!!! KAGOMEEEE, HEELLP!!!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!"

"Arrgg!!!"

(a/n my charicters yell a lot, don't they? Also, how did I know about the sit thing when in japan they say OSWARII!?!)

. end flash back

"Feh, I don't know what you two are talking about, Kagome's not my mate but _won't _be Koga's either." _I wish I could tell her though...._

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

THE NEXT DAY

"Stop wench, you're not leaving ever again!!"

"And what pray tell makes you say that?"

Inuyasha grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides

"Because if you sit me, you'll be pinned down too!"

Kagome just glared at him. _What is wrong with him lately? I know he dosen't like it when I leave, but normaly he dosen't take such drastic measures..._

Inuyasha let go of her arms to hold onto her hand, incase she tried anything stupid, like try to escape again.

They walked like that all the way to Kaede's vilage. Kagome was getting nervous, Inuyasha hadn't let go of her hand and had actualy pulled her closer.

The sun was setting and Kagome was getting tired.

"Inuyasha? I'm tired, can you let go of me long enough for me to get some sleep?"

"And risk you runnin' off in the middle of the night? You can just forget it. You're sleeping in a tree with ME. And if you don't like it, too bad. This way, even if you do sit me we bolth go crashing to the ground."

Before Kagome could retort, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and jumped up to the highest branch in the tallest tree nearest camp. When they landed, Inuyasha turned Kagome so that she rested her back agianst his chest.

"Now sleep."

Kagome struggled at first, but he just held her tighter. Soon, she fell asleep. _At least now she understands her place_. And with that, Inuyasha was soon asleep too.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions for the future? Reveiws will be appreciated=) I just relized I forgot Miroku and Songo!! Don't worry I will get them in later, and sorry Kikyo lovers, in my story she was never brought back to life, even though Inuyasha and Kagome did meet Miroku and Songo.And for those who haven't guesed by now, I've also seen some english episodes, hence the sit/oswarii thing.

(a/n) for those of you who don't know, that first voice was my alter-ego, Chesshi-chibi

_Yes, I am the sane one, not her._

Even that is questionible... what am I doing?? I am having an argument with myself!!!

_I told you I was the sane one._

Just go back into my head!

_I can't.The door is stuck_.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DOOR'S STUCK!!!!


	2. Oh no!

Disclaimer: go to the first chapter and find out, do you enjoy causing me pain?

Sorry, but this fan fic might be short lived. I prefer comedy over all and so it's kind of hard to write a good romance without twisting the plot too much. But I dunno, maybe if I get enough reviews or someone gives me a really good idea

Shout-outs:)

xCatwomenx: THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!! I will think of you every time I throttle Chesshi-chibi!

StaryKegome: i'm glad you enjoyed it!

SuNjEwElDrAgOn: I totally agree! And thank you for telling me 'cause I would've never realized I was spelling it the way I say it. Maybe I'll change it when I figure out how

_INUYASHA!INUYASHA!INUYASHA!INUYASHA!_

Didn't I tell you to go back into my head!?!

_And didn't **I **tell **you** the door is stuck?_

Oh yahâ Wait a minute, there's a door that leads into my head?

_No._

Kagome woke up to the slow beating of Inuyasha's heart. Kagome tried to look over the edge of the branch to see how high up she was, but Inuyasha's strong arms held her back. He nuzzled her neck and she froze.

"Go back to sleep." He yawned tiredly. Then he buried his face in her hair as he pulled her closer.

Kagome, now completely and utterly shocked, had no idea how to react to his strange behavior. _Why in the world is he acting so strange? It's really cute, but why all of a sudden like this???_

Kagome's train of thought was broken suddenly when she felt a hand remove it's self from her chest to start stroking her hair.

"You're not going back to sleep any time soon, are you?"

She slowly shook her head, pretty sure that if Inuyasha kept giving her this much atention, she would never sleep _again. _

"Inuyasha, why-"

She was cut off suddenly when Inuyasha turned her around so her back was up against the tree trunk and Inuyasha was in front of her. He gave her a toothy smirk.

"I will tell you later, but first" he hopped off the tree and quickly grabbed one of Kagome's arrows, then jumped back up to the top branch where Kagome awaited him.

"Purify this."

Kagome did as told, and Inuyasha took the purified arrow as she handed it to him. He backed away from her a little bit, but then thrust the arrow into the vary most middle rosary bead. A huge ball of purple miko energy engulfed hem both as every last bead shattered into dust. Kagome couldn't help but gape at the smirking hanyo.

"Thought that would work."

"Oh shit."

_That was juast plain mean._

Yes, I know, but people aren't reviewing and this is the only way I can get my revenge. And don't change the subject. If there is/isn't a door that leads into my head than how did you get out again?

Chia pets! 

(a/n)HaHaHa! EVIL CLIFFY OF DOOM!!!


	3. That explains alot

Yay! Sorry if this chapter turned out kind of funny looking, I'm on a different computer and its really weird. For some reason, the word program was in the chess folder. It took me half an hour just to find it. I have no idea how to continue this story so send me some ideas!!! Anyway..

Shout-outs!

Kahori890(): yes I know, I did it to see if people were paying attention )

kikyo's killer: thank you, and thank you! I will keep that in mind next time I update.

K.C(): YES!!! THAT'S THE POINT OF REVIEWING!!!

Kitsune-Tenshi-16: I will, but I like to keep people in suspense!

. p . 

How is _'chia pets'_ an explanation!?!

_Because I said 'chia pets****'_

.. And **I **said **explanation **not** exclamation**!!!

_Oh. Can I have some candy?_

NO!!!

. p . 

"Oh SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!"

Inuyasha grinned evilly.

"You really shouldn't swear, Ka-go-me."

Inuyasha inched closer. Kagome sat there stunned, wondering if he was going to rip her in half.

"Now I can protect you the way _I _want to."

_Huh!?! He still want's to protect me even though he's free?_

As if reading her thoughts, he simply stated..

"You see, I sor'ta have feelings for you, at first I denied it, then I convinced my self it was only because you looked like Kikyo. But then again, I have always known appearance was all you shared with her, at last I finally excepted my love for you. I talked to Miroku and he said he thought he could do something about my situation."

::Flash-Back::

"Inuyasha, is something troubling you?"

"Huh, what do you want monk."

"I merely asked if something was the matter."

"Oh. Yah, I was thinking about how different things would be if it weren't for this." He stuck his thumb under his rosary beads.

"Ah, I have often pondered the very same."

Miroku and Inuyasha sat in peaceful silence, lost in thought over their situations.

"I do believe I have found a solution to your problem."

::End of Flash-Back::

"Heh, he said that maybe if we used more powerful miko energy to cancel out the old hag's, it just might work."

Inuyasha quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Years of wanting, years of waiting for you, my Kagome, and I'll be damned, if wolfturd ever sets his mangy paws on you again!"

Inuyasha let go of her just enough to look her in the eye.

"Please Kagome, I would never hurt you, tell me you love me too."

His voice was thick with longing, and she couldn't help it,

"Inuyasha, I do, and always will, love you! I-"

But that is all she got through before Inuyasha's lips came crashing against hers.

O.o O.o O.o

_Awwww! Warm fuzzies all around!_

What are those _things_, in your arms!?!

_Warm fuzzies!!!_

They look like balls of dryer lint!

_Maybe they are, maybe they aren't.._

O.O

NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTERS!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!


End file.
